Principles of Lust
by MegamiSilence
Summary: When all you have is your poor family, and you're shipped off to a new home to serve, your world is turned upside down, only because your master wants you to himself. But you can't comply. How do you keep your secret attractions hidden from his lust?
1. Default Chapter

Principles of Lust  
By: Megami*Silence  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em  
AN: ELLO!!!! Haven't written any stories lately!! Well, somehow I came up with this idea, without listening to a song, but my sis found a great song title!! Anyways this is an AU, it's set back in the 18th century.... so don't get confuzzled. Alrighty.... lets begin....  
____________________________________  
  
Duo inspected his food, only stalling time before his meeting with the King's counsel members. He wasn't that big on eating, and definitely wasn't big on meeting with the King's counsel members. He had less then twenty minutes before it was time. He wasn't looking forward to the meeting, considering it was the issue of his estate, and if he was capable of owning it at his young age. Duo was outraged when he found out that his capability was being questioned of all things. What about his servants? They required more than a puny meal, and rags for clothes. But no one cared about that, or the fact that Duo had newly wed servants, and some ready to give birth, which meant less workers. All that mattered to the King was how much more land he was able to steal from the civilians of the colonies.  
  
Duo wasn't stupid though. He knew how to take care of himself, and he knew how to be with people. He had a strong, but harsh, background. A stubborn, hard headed father, and a reluctant, sweet, smart mother, gave Duo the personality of a God. He would train all day, and study all night, it was the annual routine for him, until he was ten. His parents abruptly stopped teaching him in a routine, and started teaching him other ways. First they spent a year teaching him farm work, and how to live like a servant, they even made him stay with the lesser family, where he became best friends with a servant boy named Trowa (But Trowa was drafted to the King's army, and never returned), and then his mother made him learn house work. Though his father didn't agree with it, he allowed it anyways. Duo learned to cook, clean, and sew. Woman's work, and he was disgusted when he first learned he had to do it, but ended up not minding afterwards. He then learned to play musical instruments, and developed a passion for the piano, violin, and flute. Three of the most beautiful instruments man thought of.   
  
The following year Duo was put to work, hard work. He farmed, all year round. The harvest especially was important for him to know, so he wouldn't screw it up, which was the point to teach him of it the previous year. But he also was under strenuous training. His father insisted that he knew hand to hand combat as well as artillery. It was difficult to learn all at once, but Duo managed it, and earned himself a lot of trips to the infirmary. The results of training so hard, were perfect for his father, and beyond that for his mother. He developed well toned muscles, his strength was incredible for his age, and the knowledge that he had was phenomenal. All the girls coveted him, paying more attention to his body than anything. Duo only shrugged it off. He was flattered that so many girls took an interest to him, but he didn't let it show, he'd much rather fall in love with a girl first than have a girl go after him. His mother used to tell him that "If you want to have a good wife, look into your heart for the one, never look at a young lass with your eyes, or your love will be blind," so he listened to her, and to this day, he never saw the perfect one.   
  
Duo recalled what both his parents used to say, something like, "Don't worry, we'll always be there for you..." But it wasn't true. They died. Only a few years later, when Duo was 14. It was his birthday and he was going to have practically everyone over (his mother insisted). Duo didn't care about the people coming over, or the presents, he just wanted his parents to be there. He loved his parents so much it hurt to think they died then. They were rushing home to be at Duo's party on time, but it was raining out. The carriage's wheels trudged through mud that was too deep, and was ripped right off of the carriage. His parents were brutally thrown off of the carriage, as it flipped, and it landed on top of them. Duo winced at the memory, when his only Uncle ran into the ballroom to tell him the news. It was the most devastating thing in his life.  
  
Thunder struck, breaking Duo out of his reverie. He looked up at the grandfather clock, and it read four ticks after eight. He was going to be late if he didn't leave now. He stood up, and pushed his plate away from himself. He moved around the table, to the end and picked up his document case, and then headed for the door. He proceeded to the stables, where he spotted one of his servants. He was a dusty old fellow, who loved to take care of animals since he was a boy. Duo had allowed him to stay with the animals whenever he felt. Right now, Duo had his very own Mustang. It was a wild one, no one could believe he had tamed it. That's why Duo did it himself, he couldn't risk having one of his servants hurt. It worked too, the horse had become his best friend. Duo named him Saracean. It was a very beautiful, black horse. Duo mounted his horse, and took off for his destination.   
  
He galloped all the way there, not taking any chances to be late. If there was one thing to know about meetings with the King's counselors, it was promptness. They used it as a sign of respect. If you were late, you had no respect for the King. Duo moved as quickly as he could. Feeling the rush of wind through his hair. Oddly enough, there was no rain. It was the beginning of a thunder storm, but it wasn't raining. Though it was better off not raining or Duo would be soaking wet, arriving at the King's courts.  
  
Finally, the first sign of life appeared, it was another carriage heading toward Duo, coming from the city. As the carriage went by, the driver tipped his hat in acknowledgment, to show his kindness. Duo nodded his way, and continued on. He made it to the courts with time to spare, so he spent extra time tying the reigns to the post. He cared for his horse more than anyone would ever know. A counsel member pulled up next to Duo, and repeated what Duo had just done. Duo took a short glance at the fellow. He was about Duo's height, short blond hair, and soft teal eyes. He looked about Duo's age as well, but how could he have been a counsel member so young at age? The only reason Duo could tell he was a counsel member, was from the initials on his saddle 'K. M. II ' it meant King Mamoru the second. Duo detested the King, he was a greedy, snobbish, prick, that got on Duo's nerves. The worse part was that it was like history was repeating itself. Duo's father felt the same way about the first King. King Endymion. They were exactly the same, and that really ticked Duo off.   
  
The young blond boy turned around, and held his hand out to Duo, Duo looked at it for a second, and then took his hand for a friendly hand shake. "Good evening, I'm Quatre Rebarba Winner. I'm a consoler here, I represent the Winner estate." he said, with a wide grin. Duo nodded his head.  
  
"Duo Maxwell. I'm the one you're consoling" he said sarcastically. Quatre chuckled lightly and then grabbed his document case. They walked into the courts together, and talked about the meeting. As they walked around the corner, they spotted the King. Duo halted, and quickly ran around the corner again. Quatre looked at him confused, but followed his action. Duo peeked around the corner towards the King. There stood Mamoru, doing his best to hit on a young woman. Duo shot a look at Quatre, with disgust evident on his face. Quatre had to stifle a laugh, it was clear to him that Duo wasn't all that bad of a guy. He couldn't figure out why the King didn't find him suitable for a Lord of a home. He _seemed_ capable of it. Duo took another peek around the corner, and noticed the King walking away, with the woman in his arms... unconscious? Duo signaled for Quatre to take a look, and so he complied. Quatre, uncertain of what he was seeing, sought after the King that he was so loyal to.   
  
"Is that girl unconscious?" he asked Duo worriedly. Duo nodded, though not totally sure himself, he knew something like this was to happen, eventually anyways. Quatre shook his head. The King that he's known since he was a little boy, was now kidnaping helpless women. What if he took them to his room and.... No he couldn't think like that, it just wasn't possible.... or was it? Duo looked back at Quatre,  
  
"I think we should go, or we _will_ be late." Quatre solemnly nodded, and followed Duo to the consolers room.   
  
*****  
  
"This is an outrage! How dare you presume I don't know how to take care of my land. I've been taking care of it since I was a child!" Duo screamed in furiousness.   
  
"You are a child, Lord Maxwell." A consoler reminded him.  
  
"I am of no such sort. I am 17 winters, and it will be 18 winters this autumn.... besides, no one else is more capable of taking care of my parents land, than I? Or did you already come up with a scheme of your own, behind my back, hmm?" Duo asked, a bit more calmly than before. They were treating him as if he was three, and he wasn't going to tolerate it any longer. He found it quite incredulous how they wouldn't give it up. They knew he _was_ the only one to own and work the land, and they didn't care.  
  
The consol member sighed, "I'm sure no one would be able to know as much about the land as you do, but on the other hand, you could always teach one to know as much as you do. It wouldn't be of any harm to allow someone else to rule the land, and for you to stay there." he raised his sagging eyes (from old age) to meet with Duo's violet ones, "Maybe if you had someone to work with you, I wouldn't see any problems, but we all know that you can't very well manage a household, farms, and servants on your own. It just isn't possible. So I hereby, allow you to have until the next full moon to have an associate, or you _will_ lose your home," and then he struck the table with his palm, to make it official.  
  
Duo swore under his breath, not believing what he was just ordered to do. Find an associate? This was truly unbelievable! And he wasn't about to give up to a bunch of old (well with the exception of Quatre), stubborn idiots, that think they're special because they were picked to do all the dirty work for the King, no sir, as far as he was concerned, for Duo, this was just the beginning!  
  
*****  
  
After Duo Maxwell had left, all of the consol members sighed. they hated this part, especially for the younger ones like Duo. The one with the sagging eyes sighed in distress. "But he's such a good kid, I can't believe we had to put a bid on him. It isn't fair! Not after the death of his parents, he should be allowed to do as he pleases with his own home." the majority of the other consol members, either said 'Here, here,' or nodded in agreement.   
  
Another consol member, lightly elbowed Quatre in the arm, "What were ye fellers talkin' 'bout b'fore ye came'n, eh?" Quatre smiled at him.  
  
"We were talking about the meeting, and how Duo didn't agree with the fact that he should be consoled over his own home. Other wise, we spotted our King doing something unusual." he stopped with a moment of hesitation. But the looks from the others, encouraged him to continue, "We saw him carrying a young lady down the hall and-" he was interrupted by the older gentlemen.  
  
"There's no need to go on, son. We know all about it. Our so called great King catches the young woman's beauty and will stop at nothing to have her to himself. It is rather disturbing, but it's reality and there's nothing we can do about it, unless ..." he trailed off, "Well I don't want to spoil it for you.... maybe we'll get to see something happen, I hear the women are sick of it, and are planning to rebel against him... but that's just another silly rumor."  
  
"Well I hope they do, it'll do good for them to stick up for themselves!" Quatre voiced, and smiled, "But if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I should get going." he nodded to the others, and walked out the door, with his document case in his hand.  
  
"What d'ya think t'will 'appen to de Maxwell youngin?" asked the elder man who sat beside Quatre.  
  
The same man with the sagging eyes replied, "In time... lets hope he'll think of something to do to keep his land, I sincerely hope something miraculous happens. I don't like playing the villain." Again another round of 'Here, here's' and nods went around the table. 'Let us pray, Duo will be the one to stop King Mamoru...'  
  
*****  
  
Duo struggled to keep his horse safe from the incoming carriages that paraded through the narrow dirt road. The storm had acted up during Duo's meeting, and continued to develop as time went by. The harsh rain whipped against his face. The only thing he could think about was how he was going to manage this new obstacle that had so annoyingly blocked Duo's thoughts of anything else. How could this have happened to him? He was a good son, and he knew everything there was to know about his land... but what went wrong? Why was he always being ruined? His parents died, and then his Uncle, who had custody of him, ended up dying from smallpox. It just wasn't right, his life shouldn't be run like a horror movie, because that's all that it was. Horror. Miracles, love, friendship, happiness, caring... none of it was in his life. Not now, not ever. He snorted, thinking to himself how much more unlucky he could get.   
  
Without realizing it, Duo had arrived at his estate, while thinking of the crazy ideas that wouldn't stop playing in his mind. It confused him totally, but interestingly enough, he felt there was a good reason for all of this deep down inside.  
  
He made it to the stables, soaking in his fashionable tailored clothing. The stable master happily took Saracean from Duo, and then Duo ran back to his house. Drenched with wetness, Duo made his way up the stairs, and quickly down the hall. He may have been the Lord of the house, but he certainly didn't want to get his servants mad at him for messing the carpets up.  
  
With record timing, he slipped into his room, and stripped the wet clothing, until he was nude. (AN: No bad thoughts here!! –.–) Replacing the clothes with a dry, warm nightgown. He released his hair from its usual braid, and sat down on his bed. He placed his elbows on his legs, and rubbed his face with his hands in fatigue. Nothing could disturb him of his own home.... except for not legally being at the right age. All the documents for owning land had stated that 'Any age below 18 was not legally allowed to own land, unless he was wed.' But Duo had absolutely no plans of getting married, so that just screwed up this whole issue. He had no choice, but to find a trustworthy associate. Trustworthy being the key word. That wasn't an easy task!   
  
Again, Duo's thoughts returned to his life with his parents. He was so happy, so happy that he thought he could do anything. But on his birthday, that one day that tore his heart from his body, he lost all happiness whatsoever, and nothing could replace it. Nothing.  
  
Duo yelled in distress, hating every moment of his life since he wasn't getting good results living it. And he couldn't live it, not to satisfaction, something he would have to get use to.... unless. Duo thought of something twisted. Very, very twisted. But would it be wrong to want to be with your only loved ones? That's all he wanted since his loved ones had passed away... something Duo was thinking about. Maybe, just maybe he could do it cleanly, without any noise. Death had become his life for a long time now, and he figured, maybe God wouldn't be that mad if God knew his reasons.   
  
Duo made up his mind, and raised from his position on the bed, and proceeded to walk to the balcony that was connected to his room. There he opened the doors, and heard the thunder boom, and the deadly lightening clap. It was so close. Just close enough to... All of a sudden, more lightening struck, and charged at Duo. Striking the balcony, on which Duo stood, electrocuting him, but not to his death.   
  
Duo's mind was filled with a lot of things at the moment. He didn't know what he was feeling, but pain was all he knew right now. It was silencing, and Duo, strangely, seemed to be taken with the beautiful sound. With great forces, wind howled furiously, and whirled about Duo. Blurs of black blinded him, to the point where he couldn't take it. He cried out for death to take him once and for all, but death ignored him. Everything was happening way too fast, and death raged at him to stay still and endure the pain in which was happening. He couldn't move, numb from shock. All emotions surfaced, and frustrated him to insaneness. What did he want again? Death? But was it possible? No. Little voices spoke to him, swirling about his body, entering it and exiting it, telling him that Shinigami ruled, and that death is what he lived for. Eventually Duo complied, believing the little voices, hoping it would all go away if he agreed. But it only got stronger, until he yelled in pain, and rage, mixed, "LET DEATH TAKE ME!!!!!!!" Closing his eyes, he raised his arms towards the sky, "I LIVE FOR DEATH!!!!" and all at once, all emotions evaporated, while the tiny voices disappeared, and the black blurs consumed his body. All evil was present, and too much for earth to handle, as some also entered Duo. Another zap of lightening bolted down from the sky, while the evil was arising from the ground. From the unearthly clash, a radical force shot from the ground, and smashed the house like an atomic bomb. Everything was blown apart, the blow created an atmosphere of evil, which settled over the entire land. All of it.... evil now ruled, and Duo was in the middle of it. Though he should've been dead from the immense explosion, Duo was standing in the ruins of the house, while fire blazed around him, and on him, and his eyes burned with fire. Evil had definitely overruled everything, and Shingami overruled Duo.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
How'd I do??? EH? What's that you say? I made Duo suicidal? Of course I did, how else am I going to make him lustful towards..... oops, I almost gave it away... Well you can't know who the chick is until the second chapter... so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! And I won't take no for an answer!!! ^-^ (My dear friend, Dark Cosmos edited this for moi, so be kind....hehe... read her kewlest fic, Uninvited: The Fifth Element)  
Ja ne,  
Megami*Silence 


	2. An Appropriate Lady Host

Principles Of Lust  
  
By: Megami*Silence  
  
Chapter #2 ~ An Appropriate Lady Host.  
  
Disclaimer~ Don't own 'em, and this is the last disclaimer for this fic.  
  
AN: Well here's another chapter, it takes me a while to get out chapters cuz I have so many fics, and so little time. Did you like my little Mamoru hate scenes. I'm going to copy some of the fellow authors, and answer questions, and comments of reviewers.  
  
~ Demonic Guardian Angel of Hell- Umm.... I think I get your point... lets see, you want Makoto as the main girl right?  
  
~HelFireChan- I agree. We need more lesser characters as the main.   
  
~ Fox Fire- Thanks!  
  
~Jenn- LOL!! I appreciate it, you'll find out who it's going to be within these next chapters.  
  
~Tsunami-san- Thanks!  
  
~Dark Cosmos- Glad you like it, but that was TMI!!!!!  
  
~Zero- What's up? Haven't heard from you in a while? E-mail me sometime!!  
  
~Jacquelin Benito- I'll get more out as soon as I can!  
  
~Galexz- Me neither!!  
  
~Firefly Princess- KEWL KEWL KEWL!!! You're so nice, and complemental, thanks! Sorry for not reading your fic yet, but I will, I promise!  
  
~Heart Soul- Well, thank you very much! Hai, it is original, it came to me all of a sudden, thinking of a screenplay... but that's not important! Anyways, I get even more ideas when I listen to the songs that inspire me, which is probably why they inspire me huh? *smacks myself on the head* DUH!!  
  
~Earthy- Well thanks, that is a good idea but Makoto is the goddess of nature, at least that's what I read.?!?!?!?!  
  
~Zarabeth McGregor- Heyo, chick! Sup wit u? Scandalous, yes, very. I like that word. But you'll have to read to find out who the associate will be!! ^-^  
  
Thanks you all, that I haven't mentioned but did review!  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Violet eyes blinked open, in confusion. He ran a hand through his hair, and tried to think of what had happened the night before. Everything was flowing through his mind, but nothing came to terms with the idea that he felt absolutely different inside, and that he had no idea of where he was. What had gone on? Why was he not at home where he belonged? All these questions flooded his head until an idea had surfaced, his plantation had been destroyed.   
  
He cursed himself. Now where was he going to live? How could he have let something like this happen? 'Easy,' he told himself,'Focus on what I need to do now.' He definitely was going to have his home rebuilt, but until then, he was stumped. He knew he would have to get some more servants, considering there were plenty of them that died from the explosion. He had this eerie feeling growing inside of him. It almost made him feel giddy, but then again that was why it was eerie. Duo was never anything but conservative. He didn't talk much, or eat. He had absolutely no interest in women, or being fancy. All he would do for fun was read, and ride his horse, Saracean. Now he felt quite the opposite, as he had this strange urge to eat, and laugh and talk to _someone_ even though he hadn't seen anyone near him since his conference with the King's consolers.   
  
A noise was heard from a distance, it was talking. Duo tried to look on, but sheets were blocking his view. And then he realized where he was, recognizing the distinctive smell. He was in a hospital. The fumes of urine, and death peeked his senses, making him feel more nauseous than he already had been. He tried blocking the irritating itch he felt on his right arm. He inspected himself for a second, and saw raw flesh, and some type of cream applied to it.  
  
Something pricked at his ears. He felt that eerie feeling again, but this time it was a cold feeling slowly spreading over his chest and body. He felt like a child again only smarter. His red lips, curved upward into a wry smile. He knew now that he felt like Shinigami. The way he was supposed to feel. He was the God of Death, and nothing would stand in his way.  
  
The sheets were quickly snapped back by a nurse, who proceeded to his side and did her routine check. She briefly smiled at him, trying to cover the annoyance written all over her face. He slowly sat up, and looked at her. That's when she grew an angry scowl and practically threw him back onto the bed.   
  
"Damned fool!" she swore with a slight accent, "Thinking he's such a man, can just wake up and do anything he damned well please to do, why do I even bother helping...."   
  
The woman turned around and mumbled to herself, as if he weren't even there to hear her. Shinigami smirked at her retrieving form. 'Now there's spirit.' He thought snickering to himself.   
  
The nurse walked down the hall, and passed her boss person, Quatre Winner. Quatre stopped to watch the woman walk by cursing to herself, before pressing on down the small corridor into the infirmary where Duo had been resting.   
  
"Aw, Mr. Maxwell, I see that you have recovered. Are you feeling better?" He asked politely, embracing Duo's hand, heartedly.  
  
"Oh, aye, of course. I feel 100 times better, thanks to your charming nurse." Duo replied with a good chuckle afterwards.   
  
Quatre joined in, before pulling a chair next to Duo's bed. He sat himself down and nervously pulled some hair out of his eyes. Duo watched with a quirked eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked casually.  
  
Quatre looked up at him almost in surprise, and looked back at his lap again, and then he started to speak, "Duo, there's a question I need to ask you, and please do give an honest answer?" Duo nodded, waiting for something good. "Um, how did this.... explosion happen?" he asked, his voice a little shaky.   
  
Shinigami only stared at Quatre. He was searching his soul, looking for something he could use to counteract the question. When he saw nothing about Quatre's question that was evil, he snapped from the deep concentration in which he tranced himself into.   
  
"Has something unexplained, something rare, so mystical ever happen that you couldn't control?" he asked looking for a certain reaction from Quatre in which had appeared very noticeably and Shinigami smirked wildly.   
  
Quatre couldn't speak, it seemed so strange of a question he wanted to know more, so he shook his head.  
  
"No?" Well sometimes the secret of the world can contact you, can control you. You don't know who it is, or why you're picked, but your spirit is no longer yours, you can feel the power inside of you burning for life." Duo continued. At first he had thought that these words of which he would have never spoke before in his life until now, were creating Quatre's confusion to worsen, but he was thoroughly surprised.  
  
Quatre's eyes popped. He stared unblinkingly at Duo. "Ar-are you saying that you-you're possessed?" Quatre fearfully asked. It wasn't something common in their era. People, unless convinced that they were apart of witchcraft, did not openly admit that their souls have been taken over by something supernatural.  
  
This time Duo stared unblinkingly at Quatre. And when a few moments passed Duo burst with deep laughter. He thought Quatre had a great sense of humor. Quatre pleased him, and he would remember that in the future.  
  
"No, no....I'm not possessed dear lad, I'm merely unable to answer your question." He wiped a tear from his eye and took a breath, "In all honesty I went home, had myself some dinner and on my way to my chambers, BOOM! And all went black. I haven't remembered anything until now.  
  
Quatre nodded with satisfaction. This was a whole answer, and Quatre felt he could trust Duo enough to tell the truth about the mysterious blast.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you survived. Which brings me to another matter. Not everyone of your land did make it. Many servants ran out of the blast in time, but then many did not also. I'm sorry for your loss, I'm sure you, being the only owner of your plantation, must have established close relationships with your fellow servants." Quatre went on for a while and Duo just listened. He talked about having an investigation of the explosion and being allowed half the expense prepaid by the council because he had a good record with the government. He also explained how the whole town wanted to pitch in to help him get back on his feet and in charge of his land again.   
  
Soon Quatre went on his way to allow Duo some thinking time. Duo didn't really care what was going to happen from this point forward, he just wanted to get out of the hospital. Quatre had mentioned something about being welcomed to stay with him at his ranch. He thought he would take him up on that offer, as well as all the rest of the offers. He drifted off to sleep and drept a dreamless slumber.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Duo was up and dressed. The nurse gave him short-tempered warnings about excessive behavior and huffed every time he would wink at her. After she yelped at him for walking around, speaking to other patients Duo grabbed her arms and danced with her. She moved along with him reluctantly. He whispered into her ear and made her blush. She giggled like a young girl and playfully slapped his arm. He chuckled and let her go. She began to walk away stopping once to look back at him and shake her head approvingly.   
  
Duo Gathered his travel sack and all is belongings that were discovered from the blast, and he traveled down the long corridor of the hospital until he reached the end. He opened both giant oak doors and took a deep breath. It was such a sweet smell outside, especially compare to the hospital he had been in for some time.  
  
He walked down the steps, grabbing his coat jacket, smiling at nothing in particular. He walked to his forward, but paying attention to the young chatelaines grouping outside of the hospital waiting for the Head nurse before they began their lunch hour. He was debating on whether he wanted to join them or not.   
  
He had this sense of another presence snap through him, and his attention inverted. In the flesh, he saw an angel. She was the most gorgeous woman. She had much sophistication and classical value to her. She was of a portrait.  
  
Her playful, light ebony hair shone in a rather blue-ish shade from the sunlight. It was a joyous sight, and her eyes were captivating his male ego, along with the lust that circled it. Her eyes were like the sky, a sky with a twist of turbulent actions swirling deep within herself. She forced a smile upon her frown.  
  
"My Lady, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked using his every charm on her, plucking her hand from her side and placing a light kiss on it.  
  
She almost recoiled from his touch, "You are Lord Duo of the Maxwell estate, are you not?" She asked in a shy, quiet voice.  
  
"The one and only." He lied, he was not Duo Maxwell anymore, he was Shinigami the lustful maniac, and he felt an urge that he hadn't felt in a long time, towards this beauty.  
  
"My fiancé," His urge slightly decreased, "Lord Quatre has instructed me to bring you back to his plantation. That is if you agree." She answered his questioning look at the name of Quatre.   
  
"Most gratefully." His devious smile returned and he licked his lips, ready for this adventure to begin, as his first victim would easily fall prey to his besiege.  
  
He walked along beside her, helped her into the coach she had arrived in, and followed her inside. There they sat silently, she avoiding his insistent stare.  
  
"My Lord, I would kindly ask you to remove your eyes from my viewing." She said finally cracking under the pressure.  
  
"Are you saying you are ashamed of you natural beauty?" He began the attack.  
  
"How ridiculous of an assumption when it has nothing to do with my request."  
  
"I believe that you have a far greater request of me, lying not that distant in our future." He went on.  
  
"Pardon me, but what future are you referring to? I see none between us as I am betrothed to Lord Quatre, and plan to have our marriage consummated properly. I have great respect for Lord Quatre, and in my tales I've heard of you, you had great respect for him too." She snapped.  
  
He nodded as if everything that had happened to them in that brief moment was calm and settling.  
  
"My respect is great for Quatre, and I am even fonder of him. He's a good man, and you are lucky to be in his arms, rather than the King's." He answered and bowed his head to her.  
  
"Thank you for your kind words." She said and returned her attention to the view of the outdoors. And, once again, he stared at her. As she flushed with anger, but did not respond a second time.  
  
*****  
  
They made it to the Winner estate, and Duo helped the soon-to-be Lady of the land off of the carriage. They walked with linked arms, as he insisted on escorting her properly, to the front gate. As predicted, Quatre greeted them at the front gate and shook Duo's hand, before releasing him from his fiancé's contact.  
  
The three of them walked towards the large and beautiful home of Quatre's.  
  
"How are you feeling today, Lord Duo?" Quatre politely asked.  
  
"Please, call me Duo, and I'm feeling rather pleasant." He continued, "I was wondering if it wouldn't be to soon to talk business, so I can get a few things off my chest."   
  
"Not at all, once you're settled, you can come to my study and we'll talk. I'll send a chamber maid to assist you any way you'd like, and she can show you where to go." He announced, making sure the chambermaid could hear, being that they had now walked into the front door.   
  
Quatre's fiancé turned around and looked from Duo to Quatre. "Don't bother with a chambermaid, she has much to do already, I'll assist him with what he needs." She politely commanded. Duo watched Quatre's eyes twinkle. He saw love. Something he was now incapable of. Quatre nodded, and smiled then he walked to his study.  
  
"My Lord, if you'll follow me." She said in a twisted bunch of emotions swirling around her seemingly sweet words. He advanced his step as she moved quicker up the stairs. She obviously wanted nothing to do with him, but that didn't explain why she volunteered to assist him. A smile curved Duo's lips.   
  
They walked into the guest chambers. She opened the large door and walked right in, not saying a word to him.  
  
"You know, I believe it is proper for a woman to introduce herself upon a greeting. Is that not the proper thing to do?" He asked sardonically.  
  
She stopped fluffing a pillow and straightened her back, "Yes, you are right. My apologies, my Lord. I am Ami of Wroxlley, the daughter of the famous Doctor, Ian." She graciously curtsied before him.  
  
The rush senses he was getting were unbearable. His skin flushed and heat protruded from within himself, as his fleshy manhood gave Ami something to loathe of Duo. Although he knew she rather did not look below his face, she was smart to not do so, otherwise he would have her as he wanted her, in his bed.  
  
But suddenly a quiet revenge destined itself upon Duo. She looked into his eyes, her's full of embarrassed shades of blue. Her cheeks remained a bright red. The second she stared completely into Duo's eyes, was almost the biggest mistake she could ever make. He held her gaze and rambled something through his mouth. Her eyes glazed over and she couldn't help what she was now doing.  
  
Ami walked, seductively, towards Duo as she started to untie her laces of her tight corset. He looked her over, up and down, repeatedly. He was imagining her before he knew he would already see her. It was lovely. Her pale smooth skin released feelings deep within him that raged beyond his control. He lunged for her, and pulled her into him as tight as possible. As he crushed her lips to his own. Seducing her was not a hard task, but pleasing her would be an even lesser job. He was very skilled, being Shinigami, and he knew exactly how to treat a lady, especially a virgin lady. His tongue dance over her luscious lower lip. She allowed an opening and their tongues, together, fought playfully with each others.  
  
Duo's ears perked, he felt his senses growing stronger again. Someone was coming up the stairs. 'It could be Quatre.' He thought bemused by the situation. But he knew that he should not baffle in their relationship, after the affection he saw between them.  
  
Duo disconnected himself from Ami, and she tried to bring herself closer to him. He snapped his fingers and dove to his trunk at the end of the bed, opened it and took some money from his pocket, to place inside.   
  
Ami clicked back to reality and, dazed, she took a step backwards knowing not where she was. The door opened and Ami stepped on the back of her dress in her confusion. She screamed and fell backwards, hitting her head on the small desk that lay beside the bed. She dropped to the floor in a thus and was still.  
  
Duo bounced to his feet, "My LADY!" He cried. He ran around the bed to aid her. He fell to a knee and checked her head. There was little blood, which was good. He, still worried, picked her from where she laid and carried her in threshold to the corridor. "Which way to the infirmary?" He quickly asked the servant that had come to the room.   
  
He fumbled a bit, "The stillroom, it's at the end of the hall, my Lord." He pointed in the opposite direction that Duo was ready to walk in.  
  
Duo spun around, Ami still in his strong arms and he dashed to the room. The servant caught up quickly and opened the door for him. There were no able bodies in the room, to aid Ami.   
  
Duo laid her on a table in the middle and sloppily searched for the bandages. He found the alcohol and bandages and started to work on her head. The servant had stood outside the room as his duty required, until he was asked to assist in any way.  
  
Quatre burst into the room, flabbergasted. "Whatever happened?" He cried in his worry. He felt the pulse of his fiancé's and then sighed in relief, somewhat. "What's wrong with her?" He demanded to know, in a more sturdy voice.  
  
"Duo finally finished bandaging her and looked at Quatre. "She had a fall, and she hit her head. There isn't much damage, she just needs rest. Now, would you like to carry her, or do you prefer I?" He said in a voice that overpowered Quatre's.   
  
Quatre moved to pick Ami up. She was very light in weight, and when she was in his arms, he looked at her with the deepest of feelings that Duo couldn't comprehend. It was sincere. Quatre walked from the room to Ami's and stayed there all night. He didn't leave her side.  
  
*****  
  
Duo read his book, with much distractions. First he couldn't release the images of Ami and himself together in the very room he occupied. Then he couldn't let go of what he was thinking while he saw the concern wash over Quatre's face like water is washed over dirty dishes. Quatre seemed pale and frightened for his fiancé, something that puzzled Duo. Duo figured if you didn't get hurt, then who cares? But it wasn't Duo who thought this, it was Shinigami. And it was to be expected that Shinigami not know what true feelings were and are.  
  
He threw the book down. "Uh! What is this consistent babbling in my head?" He questioned himself.  
  
A soft knock startled him from his thoughts.  
  
"Who is there?" He questioned, making sure he needn't no reason to put on a shirt, in case Ami had awaken and wanted to see him for something.  
  
"The servant Willimhiemer, my Lord. Master Quatre has asked me to inform you that he will not be attending a late meeting with you tonight, but he will see you in the morning." He informed, said his good night and disappeared.  
  
Duo smirked,'Can't depart from his woman, how upsetting.' He thought of evil things between Ami and himself before blowing out candles and falling into a sleep that was dreamless for the second time.   
  
'Tomorrow,' he thought, 'Business will begin.'  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
My second chapter, wasn't it informative? I know I promised the woman in this chapter, but I lied, not until the next chapter will I hint at her. Don't feel despair though, it will be a good one in the next chapter... oh yes it will.  
  
Megami*Silence 


End file.
